


Special

by ladyblues



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyblues/pseuds/ladyblues
Summary: Byleth's expressions are so subtle that barely anyone can tell them apart, but there are a special few who can(A very short comic about Byleth and Claude made for a gift exchange)
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Claude von Riegan, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62
Collections: FE3H Holiday Gift Exchange





	Special

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kappakay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kappakay/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Kappakay!!! I actually had a bunch of different ideas I wanted to do and had a hard time settling on one, but I hope you enjoy this short comic!


End file.
